Shiryuu Chou-un
Shiryuu is an A rank fighter at Seito High. Appearance Shiryuu has long, silver hair that reaches down to her back, and bangs that covers her forhead, her hair also seems to go down the sides of her face covering her ears. Her eyes are rarily seen as she usually keeps them closed. She is also seen wearing a brown vest, with a white collared shirt underneath, having stripes on the ends, as wells as a dark brown skirt, and red stripes on the bottom. She also wears knee high black socks, and brown loafers. Personality Shiryuu is shown to be a kind hearted girl, she is also very loyal to both her school, she also had said herself that she would die to protect Gentoku. Story Shiryuu was first seen watching over Ryuubi with Chouhi when Kanu broght Ranma and Kenichi to them. Both Chou'un and Ryuubi gave polite bows to the two boys which were returned in kind. Chouhi however snorted in irritation and turned up her nose. Kenichi and Ryuubi naturally hit it off causing Ranma Kanu and Chou'un to laugh at seeing how much this frustrated Chouhi. Kanu and Chou'un tried to convince Ranma and Kenichi to stop getting in between anymore fights between other schools only for them to refuse due to them both following Katsujin-ken. Seeing it as a lost cause they just asked them to inform them about the fights they get into. When Chouhi challenged Ranma to a fight Chou'un stuck around to watch it. Ranma apologized for assuming that she was blind and left surprised that he was already on a first name basis with two girls missing her being confronted by Kanu. After both confirmed they were after Ranma they departed. After hearing about the attack on Ranma and Kenichi Chou'un had remained until Kanu had secured Ryuubi and left before her to the Saotome Residence. They were greeted by Kenichi and both were surprised by the fact he seemed more worried about Bunshu then himself. When Kanu introduced herself to Nodoka realizing who she was she practically teleported to her. Chou'un was quick to make her presence and intentions known causing Nodoka’s expression to become even brighter than previously. Despite themselves both girls couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved at Nodoka's gaze although the woman seemed very nice and didn't seem to mind Kanu and Chou'un's interest in Ranma. Their nervousness was not unfounded although it still threw them for a loop when Nodoka started using blatant euphemisms to describe how Ranma had carried Kanu home. They were saved by Ranma coming to asked when dinner was. He had not expected guests to show up so was still in in a towel. He ended up flashing everyone in his haste to get out of the room. For a full minute nobody said anything lest something embarrassing slip out until Nodoka asked them if they found Ranma adequate enough. Nodoka invited the two for dinner and when Ranma returned he and Kenichi informed the two that it was an attack on them specifically not Seito Ranma also noted that they were being watched during the fight. No one noticed a brief frown on Nodoka's face when she heard that it was most likely in retaliation for the interference in the assassination of Sonsaku. Ranma and Kenichi tried to protest when Kanu started contemplating a retaliatory strike but relented when Chou'un pointed out that doing nothing would make Seito look weak as it was futile to protest any further. They at least got them to agree to only go after Ganryo. The meal continued peacefully with the occasional competition between Kanu and Chou'un whether it was who refilled Ranma's rice bowl first or hand feeding him with their chopsticks. While Nodoka could only mischievously grin at this and Kenichi could only think how lucky Ranma was and start drifting into daydreams of Miu doing the same for him. The two eased up upon seeing how nervous they were making Ranma. After dinner Nodoka convinced Kanu and Chou'un to show Ranma and Kenichi around the city even suggesting that they take Ryuubi with them. Wanting to spend more time with them Kanu, Chou'un, Ryuubi along with Chouhi picked Ranma and Kenichi up before the businesses were open. Most of the time was spent conversing with one another and Kanu and Chou'un soaked up every little detail of Ranma's life before transferring to Seito. Ranma tried his best to detail his life without blowing his cover. Ryuubi and Kenichi got into a rather enthusiastic conversation with each other on another book series they both read. Chouhi was left in the background bored out of her mind but loyal to her duty to help guard Ryuubi. This changed when the businesses started opening and they started receiving jealous glares. Ranma mostly ignored them used to getting the same stares in Nerima while was nervous that they were making themselves a prime target. Once again, the hours went by as the girls showed Ranma and Kenichi the various places, even Chouhi joined in. Eventually they settled into a sundae shop Chou'un, and Kanu threw away their spoons so that Ranma would have to share with them. When the group realized that Ryuubi and Kenichi had left they rush to them arriving right after Ryofu and Chinkyu left. While Ranma, Chouhi and Kanu chastised the two Chou'un checked to see who Kenichi had managed to hold of and was quite impressed. Kenichi was forced to once again explain how he didn’t hit woman. While Ranma tried to stick up for his friend the three decided that Kenichi could no longer be alone with Ryuubi. With that the group decided to head back home. They initially they panicked upon feeling sensing two powerful ki sources luckily it turned out to be Sakaki and Shigure there to continue Kenichi’s training. A few minutes later. There was absolute silence between the girls, aside from blinking and breathing the group hadn't so much as twitched when the "training" started. The sheer carnage of what were Kenichi’s training exercises completely blanked their minds. All except Ranma who seemed to be having the time of his life. To take their minds off of it Kanu and Chou'un decided to ask Nodoka about Nerima. Nodoka tried mostly to try form an answer without blowing Ranma's cover, but did admit that she saw herself as no better then Genma for using him to break the chains of fate. Though she didn’t tell them about the arranged marriages. As they headed home Youjou Bashoku met up with them to tell them that Ganryou had just gotten out of the hospital. Kanu took Ryuubi home while Chou'un left to deal with him. Category:Fists of Life